


Aberrant

by ReaperShadCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A titan has been spotted inside the wall. </p>
<p>Jean is the one who finds it first.</p>
<p>It's... a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberrant

Jean was getting seriously bored, hanging from the tree he was positioned on. The mission was going slowly and tediously, and none of the scouts had seen anything yet, though they’d been at it for three hours that morning. Supposedly, a titan had been spotted inside the wall, but the wall was not damaged - a titan had gotten through on its own somehow. Jean had heard Armin mutter something about it being “like Eren,” but he’d gone off to his own position before Jean got a chance to question that statement.

Wherever the titan was and however it had gotten in, though, they were simply NOT finding it. Usually the titans were attracted to humans, usually they would come running at the scent of so many of them hanging out in a small area like this. Sure, Jean wasn’t exactly nearby anyone else, hence their use of signal flares, but they were surely in close enough proximity for a titan to want to show up. Surely it was around here some-

Snap.

Jean whipped around to an enormous face inches from the tree he was perched on, and he panicked trying to get to his flare gun.

Green, green, he needed- 

"Shit!" The flare canister tumbled out of his reach and smashed onto the ground in a fog of green, and Jean decided that his best priority was to get the hell out of the titan’s range. He unhooked from the tree and shot around to another one behind it, still in viewing range but out of direct chomping range. It wasn’t far enough to avoid the titan completely, but it would give Jean a buffer for when the titan tried to swat him down from the tree.

The titan was unusually slow, and all it did was turn its face towards Jean, barely even moving its body, rumbling with a low titan growl. 

"Hoy," Jean said, after about five minutes of crouching and preparing for it to strike him. "You’re the laziest titan I’ve ever met."

It was a weird looking one, too. Most titans still had all their flesh, but this one - this one had spots of flesh missing, areas around its mouth and joints and eyes, and its skin was speckled, a trait Jean had definitely never seen on any titan prior to that.

Maybe… maybe it was an aberrant? It wasn’t attacking him, that was for sure. It just stared, unblinking, peering at Jean with dark eyes through a mess of scraggly black hair. 

Jean realized he’d been staring back. On the offensive or not, he needed to signal that he had found it, and he still had some green canisters left. He clamored a bit higher on his tree, until open sky was visible, and shot the round, keeping an eye on the titan in case it decided to stop being docile.

It flinched at the sound of the fired shot, grumbled, and then fell onto its ass. Jean couldn’t help but laugh.

"Jean!"

There was the sound of a cable, and Armin landed on a nearby tree, tensing up at the sight of the titan.

"Jean… why are you laughing?"

"It fell down!" Jean said, smiling like a child. "I scared it with the flare gun and it fell down."

"You scared it?" 

"Yeah," Jean said. "It hasn’t attacked me, either, and I don’t think it will. Hahah, I think somehow we got tasked to find a gentle giant."

Armin squinted in thought. “A… gentle titan? That doesn’t make sense, but…” 

"Hey, earlier, before we left, you mentioned something about Eren, didn’t you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I thought… Eren can turn into a titan, and he didn’t know that he could, so… what if someone else had that same power? That would explain how a titan got into the walls-"

The titan grumbled and fell onto its side.

"-and it might also explain why it’s not trying to kill us." Armin nodded to himself. "Jean, stay here, I’m going to go report all this, okay?" 

Jean nodded. “I’ll be here, no worries. I don’t think that titan is going anywhere any time soon, either.”

"Right," Armin said, taking one last glance at the monster before zipping away. 

Sitting and waiting was boring, however, and Jean was curious. Scared, a bit, that the titan would suddenly stop being benevolent, but curious - it was just -lying- there, it wasn’t moving at all, save for grumbling lightly to itself.

Jean decided to check it out.

He swung down to the ground, skidding slightly on the grass and almost falling over a rock, the titan’s dark eyes following his every movement.

It was creepy - it was looking at him. It was STARING at him. 

It moved its hand, suddenly, and Jean nearly had a heart attack to see a giant finger approach him, but it was so slow and delicate of a motion Jean couldn’t help but just -watch- as the titan reached out and, ever so gently, touched his face.

Well, it was gentle for a titan, because it almost knocked Jean over, and the hand recoiled at the sight of his stumblings. He regained his balance, glaring a bit.

"What was that for?" He asked it, not expecting an answer. He sighed, and tentatively crept closer to its face, closer to the giant eyes that were glued onto his every step.

"You just can’t get enough of me, huh?" Jean said, getting a bit confident. He reached out a hand and put it on the titan’s nose, and it closed its eyes slightly in response. Almost as if it were…

As if it were smiling?

He panicked and fell backwards at the realization that it was smiling at him. Smiling! Its half-lips were drawn back into a grin, its semi-sharp teeth glittering in the spots of sunlight falling through the leaves. 

A hand came from behind and grabbed him, and he yelped. “No, no, no..” Was it just messing with him before? “No..!” Jean fell right into its trap. He closed his eyes and struggled pointlessly against the titan’s grip. “Please, don’t-” It was going to eat him, he was going to die just like Marco had-

He opened his eyes, and it was dark. Was he… was he dead?

No. No, he still felt the titan holding him. He was against something warm, something soft- 

The titan was holding him against its chest. 

Jean felt like a small animal. He’d encountered kittens before, as a small child, and he had done the very same thing - he’d grabbed a kitten, which surely did not want anything to do with him, and he’d cuddled the tiny thing against his chest. It mewled in his hands, confused and afraid, until its mother came and gave Jean a sharp nip on the leg, and Jean had dropped it. It wasn’t hurt by the fall, but seeing it run away from him hurt young Jean’s feelings and he’d cried angrily for another hour, yelling about how much he wanted a kitten.

Only, now, -he- was the kitten.

He struggled a bit, but the titan didn’t budge. Eventually, sunlight streamed in through the spaces between the fingers on the Titan’s other hand, which it had been using to shield Jean from the wind and the light. 

Jean sighed. There was no use in fighting it, he supposed. But he had to wonder -

Why the hell did this titan want to hold him like a baby animal? Even if it WAS a human in a titan’s body like Eren was, Eren was much more violent of a titan. He’d wrecked the other titans and even nearly killed Mikasa out of blind rage, and this was such a different experience. 

The titan moved again, pulling Jean away and bringing him close to its face. Jean was nervous, being this close to those -teeth,- but he stayed vigilant in convincing himself he wasn’t going to be eaten.

Licked was a different thing entirely. It licked him.

"Euugh!" Jean retorted at the feeling of a massive tongue running over the front of his body, coating him in spit. "What the hell-"

Jean nearly gagged as the titan licked him AGAIN, and its nasty spit got into his mouth. He sputtered and spit, shuddering, trying not to be sick. He lost his first kiss to a titan, eugh. Well, there was the time Marco licked his cheek, but that was a dare, and it wasn’t on the lips or anything, so Jean had filed that under ‘Weird Shit Marco Did’ and not under the kiss department.

"You’re disgusting!" He yelled at the titan, who continued licking him. "Stop, that’s gross, that’s-" 

The titan shook. Its entire body trembled, and Jean went rigid. Did he piss it off? 

Was it… laughing?

"Hey…" Jean whispered, squirming a bit. "Hey, what are you-" 

It licked him again, this time setting him down. Jean raised up his arms, covered in titan slime. It was hard to move, let alone breathe, covered in the stuff, and Jean flung off his jacket, luckily getting rid of most of the spit on his chest.

Until the titan licked him again. It cupped its hand behind Jean’s body, licking slowly at him, and he wriggled in protest. 

The titan rumbled again, pulling Jean closer. “J… Jea… J-Jeannn…”

"W..what!? Did you just-"

"Jeannnn…. Jea.. Jean…." The titan growled out, gutteral and hard to understand, but definitely saying his name. 

Jean’s heart beat faster than he’d ever felt it beat. It couldn’t be, this titan couldn’t know his name, it couldn’t- unless, maybe- no, no, it’s impossible, Jean watched those bodies burn, he saw those charred bones, watched his friends fall to ash, it couldn’t be one of them, it couldn’t be, it wasn’t-

"Jeaaannn…." The titan grumbled again, licking him. "Jeannn.."

Jean closed his eyes. “M.. Marco..?”

Silence.

"…Marco..?"

"Jeaaan… Jeannn!" 

The titan reached slowly at him with its- with his- other hand, rubbing Jean’s chest, stopping only to lick up his body again, drenching him in spit. Jean didn’t protest this time, a heat rushing to his face, his body limp, his mind fuzzy. Was it really Marco? No, he’d seen Marco die… He’d watched him burn, didn’t he? He hadn’t seen Marco directly in that pile, but he was dead. Marco was dead, he’d been chewed straight in half, he…

"Jeaannnn~" 

He could have been like Eren, he could have regenerated himself, he could have…

"Jeannn!"

He could have turned into a titan… he could have turned into a titan inside the walls, somehow, he could have wandered around, looking-

Looking for him? Looking for Jean? Why? Why would he-

The gentle titan licked him again, this time less than innocently, and Jean went bright red.

He’d always guessed Marco had a thing for him, and - he couldn’t even believe he was entertaining the thought, but hell - if it was Marco, if this really was Marco, somehow…

Jean laughed to himself. Maybe he was too tired to think straight, maybe he was crazy, maybe a lot of things, but hell. There was only one way to find out.

Jean undid the belts around him and took off his shirt, laying back in the titan’s soft hands, smirking. “Ey, Marco, consider this a return present, okay?”

The titan rumbled again and licked his chest, and Jean laughed at the sensation, reaching up to touch the titan’s tongue, feeling a bit delirious. Maybe this was just a random titan, but even if it was, hell, he could -pretend- it was Marco. Even if the titan ate him later, if he pretended it was Marco eating him - god, why was he even thinking about this? - if he pretended, he’d die happy.

His lack of rational thought may have had something to do with the fact that he’d stopped thinking with his brain and was starting to think more with his dick, a trait he like many teenage boys struggled not do do, and thinking with his dick only got him into trouble (usually with Mikasa, because he’d stutter about how pretty she looked and she’d step on his feet less than accidentally, or punch him, when he was being too loud.)

Honestly, he hadn’t noticed how often he thought with his dick until Marco wasn’t around anymore. Sure, he’d sobered up from his hormonal days in camp, but instead of being an idiot and facing the consequences, he had a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him off every time he started being a moron, a voice he’d realized used to belong to the real, living Marco, not the mental Marco that occasionally showed up in his head to reprimand him. 

Right now, he couldn’t care less. There was a titan that looked like Marco licking his bare chest, and he just didn’t care if this wasn’t something he should be doing. For the first time in a long time, he resigned to the powers of hormones.

And with that thought, he took off his boots and the rest of his clothes, and looped his arms around the finger behind him, legs spread and knees weakly keeping him off the ground. The titan pushed him closer, picked him up and rolled onto its back, its warm tongue teasing his chest and his thighs and wow, Jean had never -wanted- to be this close to a Titan’s mouth before. He huffed, legs brushing over the titan’s warm tongue, trying to hold it closer to his body, but failing as it slid from his grasp and left warm spit along his thighs. He scrunched his nose, upset that he hadn’t been strong enough to hold on.

The titan slowly let go of Jean, dangling him precariously over its mouth, tongue holding him up from behind, and Jean rested his feet on its front teeth and leaned back, sighing as the tongue massaged him, the smooth yet rough bumps of its surface tickling at Jean’s back. The titan hooked its tongue forward, and Jean bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from making a sound. It didn’t work when the titan picked him up again and flipped him over, and suddenly it was like a wall of warmth was being run along Jean’s inner thighs, down his chest and his stomach, over his dick, and he groaned, pushing his hips forward towards it and gasping when it pulled closer to him in return.

“Marco,” he whispered, pressing his face against the titan’s tongue. “Marco… Marco…”

The titan rumbled in reply, and Jean rutted against it, whispering Marco’s name as if it were a chant. “Marco, Marco, Marco-“

He gasped, gripping tight as he came, teeth grinding together as he growled less than quietly and huffed with exhaustion. He was delirious, he was hot and sweaty and he’d just masturbated with a lazy titan’s tongue that he’d pretended was his dead best friend and he didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care if he was eaten or if he died, he was just happy, just glad he got a chance to let loose for once-

“Aah!! Jean, what the hell?”

Jean lifted his face to see a startled Armin, watching from a nearby tree, a disgusted Levi behind him. 

“A-arlert! I can explain, I just- agh!” He tried to get up to find his clothes again, but he’d underestimated just how slick his body was and, with an ungraceful yelp, slipped, fell forward, and fell face-first into the ground below, knocking himself out cold.

 

 

Jean woke up in the infirmary, bruised and covered in tiny cuts from grass and branches and with a neck cast on. His fellow soldiers came and went, some making fun of him playfully, hoping it would lighten his spirits. Some stopped by and awkwardly said hello without much conversation, and others were indifferent, tasked to make sure he had food and water and wasn’t in too much pain but otherwise not very well acquainted with him, and he didn’t imagine they planned on ever being well acquainted with him, not after… well, not after the way they’d found him.

He was ashamed for that, but mostly, he was just sad. Whatever had come over him, he’d believed, somehow, that he’d gotten Marco back, and now that it was just him, lying with a sprained neck in a stuffy bedroom full of medicines in bottles with names he’d never heard of, all he really had was guilt. 

Stupid, he thought. Stupid of him to think that anyone would somehow come back from the dead like that. Sure, Eren did, but Eren was an anomaly. It was highly unlikely anyone else would have had that same fate.

There was a knock on his door.

“I should be sleeping,” He muttered to himself, glaring at the door handle, as if expecting yet another cackling teammate to rush in and mock him for his actions earlier.

As if to prove a point to no one but himself, he rolled onto his stomach and clung to his pillow, pretending to be asleep, hoping to whatever powers watched over him that whoever it was that had come to mock him would just leave him alone, just for a little while.

 

 

 

The door creaked open.

“Ah, sorry, Jean,” Marco whispered. “I’ll come back when you’re awake.”


End file.
